theharrypotterroleplaycommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Alecto Carrow
] Alecto Ginnifer Carrow was born January 7th, along with her twin brother Amycus, to Ginnifer Parkingson and Septimus Carrow. She was sorted into Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alecto is also the second witch to achieve top death eater rank. She is a pure-blood born to the House of Carrow, she was introduced to society at age 17, after graduating. Background Early Life Being pureblood supremists, Alecto and her brother were raised to believe that half-bloods, muggle-borns and half-breeds were beneath them and not 'real wizards'. Alecto was taught by her mother how to be a proper lady in high society, while her father taught her how to fight and be strong. She was in training to be a perfect balance of beautiful and deadly. Her family were Voldemort supporters long before the first war, when it was still underground and he was known as Tom Riddle. This played a big impact on her home life and the values and traits pushed upon the twins at an early age. When she was seven years old, Alecto's mother was believed to be killed by a group of aurors. She was since then raised by her father alone, although Amycus took a great maternal care over her. When she was fourteen years old, Alecto cast her first killing curse at 14 on the son of a servant whom her father was punishing for breaking a vase. When questioned about it, her father said it was self-defence and not-intentional. None of the other workers dared to contradict him. At Hogwarts Alecto, along with her brother, was sorted into Slytherin House. She excelled in Flying, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her worst class was Care of Magical Creatures because, to quote Professor Grubblyplank, "She did not care at all". Alecto was an active participant in the duelling club and by her sixth year she became captain. While at school, Alecto fell into a dark crowd who planned to join Voldemort when they were old enough. The group was a mix of high-society kids and troublemakers. Other members included her brother, best friend Bellatrix Lestrange (as well as her sisters), and Rodolphus Lestrange. Upon graduation, Alecto achived honors and was one of the tops in her house. She was given an honorary plaque that was placed in the trophy room at the school. After Graduation Society A week later Alecto was formally introduced to society. She spent the next two years being chased by various suitors, however all of them were rejected by her as she felt they were not worthy of her. Death Eaters Upon turning 19, Alecto officially joined the Death Eaters to her father's great pleasure. When the war started, she eventually became the second witch to achieve top rank. After the first war - Second war Alecto was clever enough to be cleared of all charges against her, she gracefully and quickly returned to society's good graces. However, while she believed him dead, Alecto did not stop doing the death eater work secretly. She spent a lot of time travelling, establishing good connections with powerful and skillful people. Alecto was one of the death eaters that attacked the Quidditch World Cup in 1994, she escaped long before the aurors arrived. She also was a part of the circle of Death Eaters at the graveyard when Voldemort came back to life life. In 1996, Alecto joined the march on Hogwarts and was present for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. In 1997, Alecto was given shared control over Hogwarts School along with her brother and Severus Snape. She and her brother were forced to vacate when Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix arrived to take back the school. Alecto was a solder in the Battle of Hogwarts. She survived but had great injury. Current Life Alecto currently is a top death eater. Recently she is responsible for the murder of Luna Lovegood at the Battle of the Crystal Ravine. She was also forced into a marriage with Marcus Wolff. Personality Alecto has a very dry and emotionless personality. She never shows any form of emotion or attachment to anyone, except her brother. She doesn't particularly enjoy the company of others. However, ever since the loss of her mother, Alecto has a very strong sense of family. This is demonstrated by her relationship with her brother's wife Amaria. While her father disapproves, Alecto realizes they are family and must be treated as such. Although she is a death eater, Alecto sees herself as above either side. She is on her own side and will partner up with whoever can get her what she wants. Due to her dark childhood, Alecto is mentally unbalaced.. While she isn't outright psychotic like her friend, Bellatrix, Alecto is a ticking timebomb. When she explodes, bad things happen to anyone around. She as issues with disorder and hates being under someone's thumb. Alecto has a few of the characteristics of a sociopath. Category:Slytherin Category:Witch Category:Death Eater Category:Canon Character Category:Carrow Category:Parkingson Category:Pure Blood Category:Female Category:Characters